


Day 7: The Best Presents Are Broken Promises

by chelecheese



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Advent, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, buddie, oh well it’s cute, probs cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese
Summary: Buck & Eddie promise not to get each other Christmas presents. They both break their promise.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 309
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 7: The Best Presents Are Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsimplicityssake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/gifts).



> Day 7 Buddie Advent

December meant a lot to Buck and Eddie. December meant Christmas of course, but it also meant their one year anniversary, and that was a lot of pressure. Eddie could tell Buck was nervous, and it was just past Thanksgiving. 

“Evan...”, Eddie trailed off nervously, hoping his proposition would be okay. Buck looked up at him with arched brows from his spot on the couch. 

“I was thinking, maybe we should skip presents this year?”, Eddie asked nervously. 

Buck seems a little surprised, but mostly relaxed. 

“For Christmas or our anniversary?”, Buck asked. 

“Both”, Eddie smiled, “It’s just I know how much pressure gifts can be, but I’m perfectly happy with us, I don’t need anything else.”

He plopped down next to Buck and pulled him in, kissing the side of his head gently. 

“Okay”, Buck smiled, “no gifts.”

As the words came out of Buck’s mouth, he knew he was lying, but he didn’t want Eddie to feel stressed out. 

———-

Eddie loved Christmas Eve. He always had. The excitement of the next morning buzzed through sleepy air. Chris had excitedly left out milk and cookies, and he was eager - for once - to go to bed. When Buck & Eddie tucked Chris in that night, he’d told them he was sure Santa would come through again. 

Two years ago Chris had wished for his mom, and as far as he knew, Santa had brought her. Last year, he’d wished for Daddy and his Buck to be together, for the three of them to be a family, and on Christmas morning they’d held hands and told Chris the good news. This year, for the 3rd year in a row, Chris was tight lipped about his Christmas list. 

Eddie prayed Chris would like everything that this Christmas had in store. 

Eddie sighed and opened a drawer. He pulled out an envelope and his stomach twisted in knots. God he hoped this would go well. He held the red envelope and traced his fingertips over the designs of green holly and metallic gold bells. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he walked towards the couch, where Buck was flipping through Christmas movies on TV. Eddie sat down on the opposite end from Buck, and with one look Buck shut the TV off. Eddie let out a shaky breath. 

‘Here goes nothing.’, Eddie thought.

“I know we said no gifts”, Eddie smiled sheepishly. 

Buck beamed, “... but you got me something anyway.”

Eddie nodded and handed Buck the envelope. He watched as Buck smiled down at it, his leg starting to bounce. He carefully pried the flap open, eyes glancing nervously at Eddie. It looked like... paper. Buck pulled the papers out and unfolded them. Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped, all movement stopping the moment he read the first sheet. 

“A-adoption papers?!”, Buck stuttered. 

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand, squeezing tight. 

“Buck I know this is a lot, I know it’s a huge step, but I also know you love him, and he loves you. I want you to become his official guardian, his other dad”, Eddie could see the tears welling up in Buck’s beautiful blue eyes, and tried to push away his own tears. “We have a dangerous job, and if something ever happened to me, I want you to take care of Chris; not my parents, not my abuela, YOU.” 

That’s when Buck lost it, tears pouring out, practically jumping onto Eddie’s lap with the force of his hug. Eddie wrapped one arm around Buck and put the other hand on the back of his head. 

“Of course I will Eds, of course I will adopt Chris”, Buck whispered into Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down the brunet’s spine. 

They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes, happy tears and excitement pouring out of them both. Finally they untangled themselves, and Buck was the first to speak. 

“Ya know...”, he grinned at Eddie deviously, “most people adopt their partner’s kid when they get married.” 

Eddie smiled and took Buck’s hand.

“I know that relationships are still kind of new to you, and I don’t want to push too much on you at once, but I wanted this so badly, for all of us, I had to ask.”

Eddie hoped that was enough of an explanation for Buck, and he relaxed when his boyfriend smiled at him. 

“I lied too”, Buck said, beaming. Eddie shot him a confused look. 

“I got you a present too”, Buck said matter of factly. 

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. Eddie tilted his head, trying to figure out what could be so small, but he didn’t have to wonder long. Buck slid off the couch, onto his knee, grabbing Eddie’s left hand as he did. He popped open the box to reveal a plain silver band inside. 

Eddie felt like he was about to explode, or melt, all he knew was he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Edmundo Diaz, my partner at work, my partner in life; from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special, but I couldn’t have known how special you would be to me. I know I sometimes make impulsive decisions, but I promise you I have never been more sure of anything in my life as I am of how much I love you. I’d like to have your back, if you’ll have mine, forever. Will you marry me?”

Eddie couldn’t breathe. His heart raced and his eyes searched Buck’s. He felt the same way, and he believed with every fiber of his being that Buck meant this, that he wanted this, that he’d thought it through. 

“Deal”, Eddie whispered, smiling and cupping Buck’s face with his hands. They smiled at each other and Buck slipped the ring on Eddie’s finger, it fit perfectly. Eddie had missed wearing a ring, and this time, he had the feeling he’d never have to take it off. 

———-

When Chris woke up in the morning, he found out he now had two dads, and they were getting married. 

“I told you guys Santa would come through!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Buddie discord. I love y’all. 😘


End file.
